Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a display panel, and more particularly to a display panel having a TFT substrate.
Description of the Related Art
During the manufacturing process of a display panel, a via (or contact hole) is designed for connecting and conducting electricity between the conductive layers on the top and bottom of the insulating layer. For example, in order to electrically connect the pixel electrode of a pixel structure and the drain of a thin-film transistor, the insulating layer must be patterned to expose the drain underneath before the formation of the pixel electrode. Then the pixel electrode is deposited on the pixel structure, thus the pixel electrode and the drain can be electrically connected through the via.
However, as the development of high resolution display panel, the structure and manufacturing process of the panel are getting more and more complicated. In such complicated panel, conductive layers may be separated by more than one insulating layer. Since different insulating layers may have different coating conditions, chamfer may be formed during the etching process for forming the via. Chamfer may result in incomplete filling of the via or result in a discontinuous conductive layer, thereby affect the quality of the display panel.